


Unconditionally

by enchantingmari



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Hermione Granger, Cussing, Divorce, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gen, Good Draco Malfoy, Grief/Mourning, Hermione Granger is a Good Friend, Hope, Hurt/Comfort, Loss, Love, Minor Character Death, Post-War, Professor Draco Malfoy, Rebuilding, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:09:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28790007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchantingmari/pseuds/enchantingmari
Summary: Draco Malfoy had started a new life— one he was rather proud of. Still, there was something missing. Something that he wasn’t sure he’d ever find again. That is until a familiar curly haired witch comes crashing back into his life.Hermione Granger is newly divorced and just looking to rebuild a life she once thought she had all figured out. When fate drops a familiar man into her life it uproots everything she’s ever known and rethink what life is really about.Years after the war... Is it possible to rebuild with people you once thought you knew everything about? Or is the past too much to ignore?
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

Draco Lucius Malfoy wasn’t one for overly extravagant shows of emotion. It simply wasn’t who he was. The man had only cried three times in his entire life. Once during his sixth year at Hogwarts, then again when his dear wife had died, and lastly when he’d sent his son off to school for the first time. (The latter was done privately in the comforts of his house.) No, in short, emotions weren’t a public matter for the male. So why did he currently find himself fighting back an outward cry of frustration as he sat at a rather small table in the Leaky Cauldron with papers scattered over it? And why did he suddenly feel the urge to just toss his life’s work into a nearby trash can and get absolutely sloshed? That also wasn’t like him. 

“Rough night mate?” A familiar baritone voice caught the blonde’s attention and it was all Draco could do to not flip the other off. 

“You don’t know the half of it, Zabini.” Blaise had been his best friend since fourth year when Draco had decided to switch from a rather pathetic throng of mates to ones who actually had brains of their own. Ever since the pair had been inseparable. The only other two that had continued to be this close to him were Pansy and Theo, but they both only came around when time would permit. Blaise had been the only one to decide to live off old money so he had all the time in the world. 

“Why don’t you just take a break? Have a firewhisky to calm the nerves. Gods it’s obvious you need it.” 

“You know I don’t drink that stuff anymore. I can’t afford to get that messed up again.”

“Your choice I guess.” His friend ordered two butter beers for them before turning back and raising a brow. “What’s got you looking like Granger during a Ministry meeting?” 

The mention of an all too familiar name caused the blonde’s heart to skip for half a beat. For a split second he was terrified that it showed on his face but his friend hadn’t made any comments on it so he quickly pushed his feelings down and shrugged. “These deadlines are killing me man. My desk at work is piled high with requests and demands. And don’t get me started on the complaints. These people don’t have bloody lives — I swear.” 

Blaise picked up a rather thick stack of papers that had been stapled together. “ Twenty-three  reforms necessary for the betterment of Hogwarts?! These parents do realize you’re only one person and that not every change inside those walls are up to you? Minerva is the one they should go to for half of this. Not you.” 

“The head mistress is busy enough. I refuse to bother who with what all I have. Besides, I’m pretty sure that woman still despises me. It’s a surprise she let me have this job or the job as the potions professor. Especially with all the backlash she received.”

“Okay, you got me there.” Blaise downed his drink and stood up. “Enough talk of work though. I’m ordering more drinks and I’m expecting those papers to be put away by the time I get back. You’re going to have an actual life tonight. Understood?” 

Draco couldn’t help but laugh at his friend. “Yes sir.” 

•••

Going out wasn’t like Hermione. No. She would much rather been curled up by the fire with a rather lengthy book — knowing that her kids were securely in their respective dorms at Hogwarts and hopefully not doing anything like her when she was a student. But Ginny had insisted the best way to deal with a divorce was with alcohol. Not that Hermione even drank. It was absolutely appalling to her— at least the hard stuff was anyway. 

She hated the way the Leaky Cauldron suddenly felt so much smaller than usual and the way it felt as if every pair of eyes had fallen onto her the moment they walked in. She knew she shouldn’t have let Ginny talk her into wearing such a provocative dress. She tugged down at the hem, trying to make it cover her legs better. Much to her dismay it simply showed more cleavage than she ever thought necessary. 

“‘Mione, stop. You look great and you need to act like you know it. Now go find a seat. I’m going to grab us some drinks.” 

“Ginny wait! Don’t—“ Before the brunette could finish her sentence the other had disappeared into the crowd. Find a seat? Ha. That was easier said than done, especially in this dress. 

Auburn hues scanned the nearby tables, praying to find one either near the exit or someone she knew. That’s when she spotted a face she’d grown rather fond of over time. 

“Zabini!” She looked down sheepishly as her outburst caught the attention of those nearby. The male simply laughed and gestured her over to the bar where he stood, drinks in hand. 

Blaise Zabini had been one of the last people she’d expected to grow close to after the war. But when they had both headed back to Hogwarts after everything they had found themselves too tired to put up fronts or even try to dislike each other. For a while they simply co-existed. He would acknowledge her presence in the great hall before returning his attention to Nott and Parkinson and she would do the same whenever she would pass him in the halls. As time went on however they found a sort of comfort in each other. All Hermione had upon returning was Ginny and Luna and it was nice to have someone to talk to that didn’t either feel the need for idle gossip or wanted help inspecting the grounds for nargles. And he’d returned the feeling more or less. They’d become steady friends with each other and that had carried over into their adult lives as well. 

“Granger, good to see you. I heard about you and Weasel— I mean Weasley.”

“It’s okay. He kind of is a weasel to me in the moment...” A hint of sadness darkened her features but the woman quickly plastered a kind smile on her face and decided upon changing the subject. “What brings you in here today? You normally don’t frequent public areas of dining.”

“I saw an old friend and he looked down on his luck. Sadly for me he refuses to get drunk so I gotta figure out a different way to lift his spirits.”

“Oh? And who would that old friend be?” As if on cue an all too familiar voice could be heard approaching the pair. 

“Zabini, if I stopped working just for you to cha— Oh... Hi.”  Draco Malfoy. 

The girl had long since forgive the Malfoy heir for his past actions but a part of her could still feel her stomach twisting in knots as she looked across the way towards him. 

“Malfoy... Hello.” While she looked relatively the same since all those years at his trial he had changed considerably. This man in front of her was definitely not the same scared boy she’d testified for. He was something... different. She just couldn’t put her finger on it. “Are you still working with Minerva?”

“I, Yes. Me and the head mistress are still handling the in coming flood of letters and reports as well as some... lingering repairs that need to be made to the castle. She also still has me employed as a professor.” There was an almost deadly pause that occurred as either tried to search for words. Then a side of him she’d never seen before seemed to appear magically. He leaned forward and all but whispered in her ear. “Don’t worry, your children are just as exceptional at potions as you were in school.” He straightened and offered a small nod before continuing, “Anyway, I actually need to get back. Have to make sure Scorp is still in bed. Lord knows him and Potters boy like to wander off.” 

“You sure you have to head off?”

“You may not have to worry about a job or kidsZabini, but I do. Thanks for the company though.”

“Anytime Drake.” 

Hermione watched the exchange with a strange sense of awe and amusement washing over her. “I didn’t know he was even back from France when I heard about Minerva hiring him.”

“Yeah. He’s been back for a little over a year now. And as much as he claims she hates him? Minerva has a soft spot for that idiot. He just refuses to believe anyone can actually care about him now that Astoria is gone.”

“Oh...” Her heart started to ache for him. She’d completely forgotten about his wife’s passing. Although, when she thought back on it she felt like a complete idiot for letting is slip her mind. Astoria had been the best of the best in their department at the Ministry— next to her of course. She’d even attended the funeral. 

“Anyway, what do you say I join you tonight?” Blaise’s words brought the witch back to the currently reality of her situation. 

“Only if you can get Ginny to approve your presence with us.” 

“Oh, I do like a challenge. Where’s the little Weasley anyway?” 

“I’m right here Zabini.” 


	2. Chapter 2

Befuddled. Disoriented. Bewildered. All words that meant confused— all words that didn’t even begin to describe what Hermione had been feeling for well over a week now. Normally she could experience a moment and simply move along, aside from major moments in time of course. However, that one instance with Blaise and Draco had left her in such a state the past week and she couldn’t fathom why. Why was had he leaned in so close to her? Had he been flirting? No. Surely not.

The two were on far better terms than they had left off on after his trial but to flirt with her...? Absolutely absurd. Still, she couldn’t shake that feeling she’d gotten as he had whispered to her about her children. Nope. Definitely not flirting. It was simply him giving an update she’d been needing all along without breaching privacy protocol. Besides, she still didn’t like him. And he certainly didn’t like her. And he’d probably just heard of her divorce as well and was being careful of where he treaded in terms of her feelings. Lord knows every else around her had been. 

“Mione, you have those papers ready?” The sound of Pansy Parkinson’s soft voice broke her train of thought. Yet another person she was surprised to have grown attached to. 

“Yeah Pans. Don’t I always?” She offered a small smile and handed the other female a portfolio that had been neatly put together with a few strategically placed clips. 

“You’re a life saver witch! I could kiss you!” The woman simply laughed at the other’s exclamations as she hurried off down the hallways of the Ministry. 

Pansy hadn’t been quite as easy to get to know as Blaise had prior to returning to Hogwarts. She’d spent much of the year sullen over the loss of Draco — who had chosen to spend his time finishing up school in France. At least there no one had sneered at him and throw their hatred in full force onto his already beaten soul. (Or so had been Blaise’s explanation more or less.) It wasn’t until a week before graduation that she’d come knocking on Hermione’s door. She’d been a lot more soft tempered than the young witch had remembered her in years past. She was also much less a gossiper than Hermione’s usual throng of female companions that year. It was more like talking to a much more confident self half of the time. 

After graduation they had both taken jobs within the Ministry which only helped strengthen their bond. And as of late now that Draco had returned Pansy was a lot more bubbly and open. It was as if a switch had been turned on and it took everything in Hermione to not ask if she knew anything about the wizzard’s new mannerisms. She didn’t dare risk hitting a cord or causing the other to distance herself. She enjoyed her friendship. So she simply settled with pushing her thoughts to the back of her mind. If she didn’t think about it they would go away. Logic. 

•••

“You’ve got to be bloody kidding me... When did these arrive?” The male sighed as he looked up from the papers scattered across the desk to the head mistress. She looked about as exhausted as he felt. 

“Just this morning. Most are requests for...”

“My removal. I already had a feeling. Minerva, ma’am? If me being here is going to cause problems then I’ll—“

“Nonsense! I’m not firing you and I’m not letting you quit, Malfoy. Whether you believe it or not? These kids actually enjoy your class. And besides, Potter and your son have been better behaved since you started here. It’s been rather peaceful as of late. These parents can just get over themselves.” 

“Are you sure? I don’t want you or the school to receive any legal backlash simply because my existence isn’t all too pleasing to others.”

“I repeat: nonsense. I am beyond positive on my decision. You’re staying here. Now head on back. You have an incoming class of Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws waiting to be let in.” The male simply nodded and hurried off, reaching in his robe pocket for his wand. A quiet curse left his mouth and the head mistress couldn’t help but let a small smile form as she watched him fumble past students and off towards his classroom. 

Minerva would never admit aloud for fear of appearing soft but she’d also grown rather fond of Draco. When he had been a student at Hogwarts she had sensed something in him. A sense of worth far greater than that of his actions. He had only been a child after all. And post war had really brought him into a new light. 

He could have very easily lived off old money and stop school completely but he hadn’t. He’d transferred to a school in France — much to Minerva’s disappointment — and continued to excel beyond any other she had ever heard of. The only to rival his marks that she’d seen on his transcript at time of employment had been that of Hermione Granger’s. So naturally she had hired him on the spot. It also helped that she wanted to keep an eye on him to make sure he was okay. Especially after the death of Astoria. Another thing she’d never let him know about. Ever since her death almost everyone who didn’t seem to despise him had been acting as if one word of his late wife would break him. And although she knew better than anyone how much the boy could handle... She didn’t want to risk something happening to him or his son. 

As Draco neared the Potions classroom he couldn’t help but notice an all too familiar head of blonde hair trying to sneak past him. “Scorpius! Class. Now.” 

“Yes sir...” His son didn’t dare look over at his father, knowing all too well the ‘look’ he would receive. He received it often when he was found sneaking out of the Slytherin dorms late at night. 

The older Malfoy simply shook his head and turned his attention back to the currently locked classroom. What was he going to do with that boy? “Okay guys, stand back. In case this doesn’t work you may see your professor kick in a door.” The group of third years laughed, knowing Draco wouldn’t dare damage Hogwarts property. Especially when he helped rebuild half of it. Luckily all it took was one well cast _alohomora_ and the door sprung open. “Okay, let’s go. I only have so much time to teach you everything!”


	3. Chapter 3

Draco slipped into the great hall relatively unnoticed, save for the usual pair of he found on himself. He gave a few students a small nod before sliding himself beside Minerva. She didn’t bother looking up from her own meal and shook her head softly. “Late class again Mr. Malfoy?” 

“A first year blew up a potion or two so there was a slight mess to clean up. Nothing out of the ordinary.” The blonde started in on his meal, pushing things to the side and taking small nibbles of other foods on the plate. In all honesty he was practically starving but he never ate more than half. It was something of a habit that he couldn’t seem to break. 

The dinner went by quietly, or as quietly as one can go when surrounded by thousands of students. After eating roughly a quarter of his meal Draco stood and excused himself to go finish up some paper work. On his way past the tables a freckled hand reached out and tugged on his robe. It wasn’t a very common occurrence but he always welcomed student interaction when it happened. His steel gray eyes looked down, softening even more as he caught sight of the tears that started pooling in the girl’s face. This was Granger’s daughter. And like Granger she very rarely cried. 

“Rose, what’s wrong?” He bent down so he was eye level with the fourth year. “You can tell me dear.”

“I... Not in public. It’s embarrassing.” He knew that tone too well. He’d used it often when he was younger. This was a family matter. 

“Tell you what— you and the boys finish your dinner then head to my office and we’ll talk okay? My door will be open and you can just walk in.”

“Thank you sir.” He nodded in response and offered a comforting smile before standing again and heading off to his office. 

It was a quarter past eight when Draco heard a timid knock at his door. “Come in!” 

Rose walked in at a rather dilatory pace, almost as if she had wanted to simply linger within the archway. The others gently encouraged her inside, Scorpius making up the tail end of the group and closing the door behind him. This had to be serious for all Potters, both Weasleys, and his own son to be gathered together. A frown found its place on Draco’s features as he stood and walked over to the girl. “What’s wrong Rose? Remember, this is a safe space.”

“Do... Do you know if my dad still loves us?” It was Hugo that spoke up first and his words felt like a curse straight to the male’s heart. 

“I’m sure he does. Why do you ask something like that, buddy?” 

It was Rose’s turn to speak. “Him and our mom are getting a divorce... Mom’s taking it pretty hard but dad seems to be completely fine.” She pulled Hugo close to her— whether it was to keep one or both of them from crying Draco wasn’t sure. All he knew was that Weasley was an absolute idiot. How could he leave Hermione? And how could he do this to these poor kids? 

Draco sighed and bent down, placing a gentle hand on Hugo’s shoulder. “Hey... Now both of you listen to me, okay? First off, I don’t want you blaming yourself for any of this. None of it was your fault.” Oh how he’d wished someone had told him that during his final year of school. “And you didn’t hear this from me but your father has always been rather stupid in my opinion. But even then? I want you know that you won’t have to go through this alone. I’m here for both of you. Day or night. And so are these hooligans behind you. Right guys?” The others all chimed in with agreement. “You all need some sleep now. If you want we can talk tomorrow since it’s a weekend, okay?” 

He watched the children leave his office slowly and hesitated before calling for his son to stop. “Keep an eye for them as best you can, yeah? Friends are like family and we have to keep them just as close and just as safe and loved. Trust me, I should know.” 

He kissed Scorpius on the forehead before sending him off and shutting his office door. He had quite a few people to write to. Hermione Granger being at the top of that list. 

•••

_And I got no excuse_

_And is that alright? Yeah_

_Give my gun away when it's loaded_

The soft melody of music drifted through the suddenly empty house as Hermione sat at the kitchen table, eyes roaming over a stack of letters and advertisements that had been recently owled to her. One in particular caught her attention. Her name was scrawled across the center of an envelope in rather neat handwriting. Handwriting that seemed all too familiar to her and made her heart speed up for a fraction of a second. With a slightly shaking hand the witch opened the letter, preparing for the worst. 

_Dearest Granger,_

_This letter may find you off guard and for that I sincerely apologize. It was brought to my attention just this evening that your children and yourself are going through a rather tough time emotionally. That being said — both Hugo and Rose are doing outstanding in my class! That isn’t what I have decided to write you about regardless. I want to offer my deepest apologies and support, should you want to accept it coming from the likes of me. I know we have had our... issues and we still have some communication barriers to this day. But I would like you to know you don’t have to go through this alone. If you would like... I will be at the new café that recently opened up just across from that one joke shop tomorrow afternoon._

_Yours Truly,_

_**D.M.** _

Surely she’d gone mental and the initials at the bottom of the letter weren’t who she thought. Surely this letter didn’t really exist at all. A part of was positive that any second it would disintegrate right in front of her eyes. After she waited a brief moment and saw it was still just as solid and still had the same initials scrawled neatly at the bottom she had only one thought.  _I have to call Ginny and Harry._

“Mione! Calm down woman!” Ginny sighed and placed her hands on either side of Hermione, shaking her gently. “It’s just a letter. And did you really expect Rose to  not  tell him?”

“As much as I still can’t stand him even I have to agree with Gin on this. Those kids are all close to him and his son. And he does have a gentle way with them.” Harry admitted this all rather begrudgingly. His dislike for Malfoy no longer stemmed from years of being on opposing sides. Oh no. The pair had long settled those differences, both far too tired to fight and bring up past injuries. They both had their demons and they both knew all too well what resurfacing them could do. No. His current grudge was more so to do with his youngest asking him why they couldn’t have a relationship like Malfoy and his boy. 

“One, you’re just mad that he can talk to his son without it turning into a screaming match. Secondly, I’m always right.” Ginny let go of her friend and sat her down in a kitchen chair. “Now, I read the letter twice— mainly because you asked me to— and I see nothing out of pocket or suspicious about it. He literally just wants to offer support. And I think it could benefit you both.”

“Both?! How would it benefit both of us? He didn’t have his wife divorce him for some young slag who swoons over every move she makes!”

“Temper, Mione... No, his wife didn’t divorce him but...”

“She did die. Again, I’m not too fond of him but I can attest to the fact that Astoria Greengrass was Malfoy’s entire world. He loved and respected that woman more than anyone else in his life. He would have moved the heavens and earth for her.” The words that left her best friend’s lips completely shattered Hermione. She’d known that Draco and Astoria had been rather fond of each other. What couple wasn’t? Even her and Ronald had been in the beginning. But she’d never knew just what kind of love it had been. And how stupid did one have to be to let it slip from her mind that what Malfoy had faced was actually ten times worse. At least Ronald was still alive. Even after he had broken her heart ... The mere thought of Ron dying was the one thing she didn’t think she could ever stomach. 

“Now I feel like an absolute bitch... So do I accept?”

“It’s ultimately up to you Hermione. But I would say yes. You could both use a friend right now. And who knows... You might have more in common than you think.” 


	4. Chapter 4

The early afternoon brought a pleasant breeze that coasted along Diagon Alley. It was a quarter past noonwhen Draco had apparated into the busy square. The male didn’t frequent this area often during broad daylight— opting to avoid the obvious glares and vicious whispers thrown towards his direction. However, he had known if he had any hope of getting Hermione to agree to this meetup it would have to be now. She’d never say yes to meeting him close to midnight at a bar. So café at noon it was. 

As he pushed past the threshold and into the small shop he couldn’t help but notice the two women who were currently shooting daggers into his side. A part of him somewhere deep inside wanted to make a snide remark towards both but he knew better. One word could spark and entire avalanche of unnecessary damage to himself. He couldn’t afford that these days. Settling for a polite smile with vicious undertones. A part of him lit up with joy as he watched the women bristled as he passed. He was a good man, really he was. But sometimes a little snake behavior was fun — not to mention well deserved. 

Finding a small table near the back, Draco did his best to seem unbothered. Although truth be told he was an absolute wreck inside. He’d never felt this nervous for anything in his entire life and couldn’t pin point one single reason as to why.  _It’s because it’s Granger. You bloody moron._

He’d never admit aloud for fear of interrogation but it was true. Something about the witch always made him nervous — even as a child. Not that much could have been done about it then either. He simply wrote it off as the anxiety and stress from having to compete with a muggle born. That and the failed efforts to achieve his father’s genuine approval. He’d never once thought of it as being something much deeper. By the time he had, however, it was far too late. She’d been absolutely infatuated with Weasley and had made it clear that although she’d spoken for him at his trial? There was nothing more to be talked through at that point. She’d done her civic duty and now they needn’t talk anymore. That singular moment of realization hurt more than his ego would allow him to acknowledge. He wanted her and she wanted someone who wasn’t even worth her time (in his opinion.) 

Draco was brought out of his own mind as the sound of the café door being opened caught his attention. There she was. She looked tired in the daylight. Almost terrified of what she’d agreed to. Not that he blamed her. After all he’d put her through? He’d be cautious as well. He noticed as she drew near that there were light circles under eyes and for a second he wondered just how much sleep she had gotten. He was amazed too, however, at the simple fact that even somewhat sleep deprived it hadn’t taken away from her natural beauty.  _Stop before you start drooling. You’re supposed to be here to comfort her not fall for her you idiot._

•••

He was staring at her. From the moment she’d stepped into the building she felt his eyes on her and for the second time that morning she wondered if agreeing had been the right choice. She didn’t dare gaze back as she made her way to the table. The fear of what those steel grey eyes held as he watched her was bigger than the curiosity of why he was he wouldn’t simply look away.  _Why are you such a mess right now, Granger? Probably because you’re meeting with the one person you swore to stay away from._ Yep. That was definitely it. 

She couldn’t help but feel the questioning looks being shot her way or hear the whispered conversations from across the shop. 

_ “ I heard that she pushed him away.” _

_“I thought the brightest witch of her time could at least keep a man.”_

_“Wait — is she going over to... Maybe she cheated.”_

The voices were ruthless even though the faces were friendly. They all either respected or feared her just enough to not say anything aloud. Oh how she wished she could turn and just... run. It took everything in her not to apparate back to the comforts of home. She refused to though. She wouldn’t let them see just how much it was all affecting her. She simply squared her shoulders and moved along. 

“Granger! Hi...” Hermione fought back a yelp as Draco sprung from his chair and moved towards her. She half expected him to curse her but was shocked when he simply pulled out the chair for her.  _Maybe he is different... Stop. You’re just here to tell him thank you but no. That’s it._

“Malfoy. It’s... Interesting seeing you again. I mean, aside from the other night.”  _Why on earth are you starting to ramble like an idiot? Get yourself together!_

“Oh yeah... Sorry if that whole ordeal was awkward at all for you. I’m not much of a social interaction kind of person anymore and I’m normally hiding away or teaching. Somy people skills when it comes to other adults are ... subpar at best.” _Subpar?_ She’d been around Harry and Ron so much it was odd hearing someone use terms other than slang that they had picked up from their children. 

“Uh, it’s fine. Really. It just threw me off is all. Can I ask you something?”  _Just blurt it out why don’t you?_

“Oh, of course! What is it?” She suddenly felt a lump in her throat she wasn’t sure she’d be able to talk past. 

“The letter you wrote me... Why? If it’s just because you feel sorry for me then let me tell you Malfoy—“

“Granger, calm down.”

“Don’t tell me to—“

“Let me finish... please? Firstly, people are already staring enough as is because of how odd this sighting must be. Secondly, I can assure you it’s not because I pity you. It’s because loss of any kind can be hard and no one should go through it alone. I went through it by myself for the past year and half. And yours may be different but it’s still a loss regardless. It’s because I care about your children and I respect you. I can tell you right now that you deserve so much better than the looks you’re given and the words that are said about you. Hell, for years now I’ve been telling Blaise how you deserve better than Weasley anyway. You’re a bright, accomplished witch Granger. And you’ve done all of it on your own — not because of him. But I know you did care for the bloody fool and I wanted to offer you some sort of support while you try to figure out everything.” 

She’d struck a cord somewhere deep inside of him. That much she could tell. As he got up to leave she couldn’t stop herself. She grabbed onto his hand and watched as he froze in place. 

“Wait! I’m sorry. I just... All I’ve gotten from anyone is pity these past few days. I didn’t mean to offend you.”

“No offense was taken. It just hurt to know even after defending me that even you still think the worst of me. Not that I blame you. What I put you through? None of it was forgivable in the slightest.” He gently took her hand off of his and stepped back from the table. “And for what it’s worth? Weasley truly is a fool for leaving you. Any wizard — or muggle — would be lucky to be with you Hermione Granger.” Before she could say anything in return he’d rushed off towards the entrance. 

“What just happened...?” 


	5. Chapter 5

Weeks passed since the café incident and Winter Break now dawned upon Hogwarts. For Draco this meant doing his best to make the actual house feel less empty for both him and his son. Ever since Astoria’s death the holidays and birthdays had always felt heavy on his soul and the look of pain that always crossed Scorpius’ eyes made his heart break. But he always tried his best. 

“Dad, can I talk to you?” An uncertain but unmistakable voice spoke up from across the classroom. Everyone else had left but Scorpius always stayed behind. He enjoyed watching his father do his work. It was one of the few times he looked truly happy anymore. 

“Of course, Scorp. What’s up?” 

“I know that we normally spend the holidays alone but... I was wondering if we could invite Rose, Hugo, and their mom? I don’t really think they want to be at home right now.”

There was a pause. A brief moment where Draco seemed to be deep in contemplation. When had his son grown into someone so thoughtful and caring? Just last week he’d been caught sneaking extra food from the Great Hall because he thought he deserved it. The man sighed and pulled his son to him. 

“Dad? What are you doing?”

“Hush. Let me enjoy this personality change for a second.” After a little bit he let Scorpius go and nodded. “Of course we can. But only if their mom agrees.” 

He watched the younger Malfoy’s eyes light up and couldn’t help but smile as he watched him leave.  _Now if I can just get her to say yes..._

•••

Papers lay haphazardly across Hermione’s kitchen table— half of them covered in ink splotches from where she’d pressed down too hard with her pen. It had been weeks since she’d made her split with Ronald official and while their children had taken it rather well? The media hadn’t. It was still in a frenzy over the two calling it quits. Her divorce had also been met with shock and hostility at the ministry. Now she sat there in an empty kitchen at three in the morning writing responses to what felt like just about every witch and wizard that side of the United Kingdom. 

She’d been so busy that she almost hadn’t noticed the owl, perched on her windowsill. Almost. The woman sighed and stood up, lifting the glass so that the creature could fly in. 

“Hello there my little friend. What have you brought me? Another howler?” She took the parchment that was placed carefully in the bird’s beak and raised a brow at the familiar writing and the ‘D.M.’ on the front. 

“Oh...” Her heart stopped for a split second. It  had  to be a howler. Especially after the fiasco at the café just the week before. She sighed and offered the owl a small treat before sitting down at the table, open the letter and preparing for the worst.

_‘To the One and Only Hermione Granger,_

_Hello. I believe we’ve gotten off on the wrong foot (for the hundredth time in our lifetimes.) However, I truly do want to mend this bridge if possible. And I myself know how hard holidays can be as a single parent. Join my son and I for the holidays?_

_That is to say— this isn’t a request! It’s merely an invitation to give you and your children a break from everything currently taking over your lives. You are free to decline or back out whenever you feel like. The last thing I would want to do is make you uncomfortable. And I know our history isn’t the very best.’_

At that line she couldn’t help but subconsciously run her free hand over the word  mudblood  on her arm. It had faded considerably but was still there nonetheless. She continued reading. 

_‘I’m in no way trying to erase the horrid truths of what I did. And I deserve no forgiveness for the pain I have caused you. That being said, I do so hope you consider the offer. For both you and your children._

_Eternally,_

_DM’_

He’d invited her to go away with him and his son... She couldn’t breathe for a second as she stared blankly at the parchment in her hand. A part of her was terrified this was some sort of trick. But the words on the paper weren’t the words of the Draco Malfoy she’d known when she was younger. This was a man who felt remorse and seemed to have genuinely changed. Even the instances at Leaky Cauldron and then again at the café... He’d been calm and reserved. Polite even. He’d even apologized on behalf of her ex when he couldn’t stand him. It was all so new. 

Her mind wandered to her children. They did deserve a break. This was all piling up on them and making things all the harder. They’d even wrote to her a week before finals asking if their father still loved them and if it was their fault.  _There’s your answer then woman._ She grabbed a clean piece of paper and wrote out a response letter. 

_‘To the desk of Draco Malfoy,_

_Thank you for your letter. I must admit that when I first saw your infamous initials upon the front that I was a bit scared. Forgive me for that— old habits seem to die hard._

_You mustn’t be so hard on yourself Malfoy — I mean Draco. (If it’s okay for me to call you that.) Yes the past was painful and there are certain things that even time can’t erase. However, everyone does deserve a second chance. Granted, yes, I let my previous experiences shape my opinion for a minor second as I read your letter._

_That being said, I would like to accept your offer. Please send a reply with the details and me and the kids will gladly join you and Scorpius. My children are rather fond of your son and a moment away from all of this chaos might just do us some good._

_Warm Regards,_

_Hermione J. Granger.’_

She folded the paper neatly into a square and held it out for the owl. “Here you go little guy. Make sure this gets back safe okay?” She gave the creature a quick pet on the head and sent it off. 

As she went back to the table she felt the familiar feeling of Crookshanks rubbing against her leg. “Well of course you’re coming with us. And if he has a problem? He’ll simply have to deal with it. You’re my child too after all.” 


	6. Chapter 6

_Darkness wasn’t anything new to Draco Malfoy. From a young age he’d been thrust into a never ending dark abyss full of twists and turns and razor sharp edges for him to cut his soul on. That didn’t mean there wasn’t pain however. He was used to the darkness but it still hurt like a sword through the heart regardless. This moment was proving to be no different._

_Guilt ripped the male to the core as he sank to his knees, taking the woman’s hand in his. Her steel grey eyes that mirrored his dimming as each second passed. Her grip loosening as his tightened._

_“Mama... No. Please. Please stay with me. You can’t leave me here alone. I won’t survive.” His voice was soft and hushed for fear that if he spoke any louder he’d truly break._

_“My darling, my Draco, always remember how much I have and forever will love you. My son— you’re so much more than this world has made you. It’s time to let go.”_

_He watched as her last breath slipped past her pale lips, taking his heart with it as it blended with the cold air surrounding them. Sobs racked his body as he gripped her now lifeless body to his. His last true lifeline gone from him forever._

_“There was so much left I needed to tell you...”_

Draco sprung up straight, sweat beading down his face and mingling with the freshly fallen tears. It had been a while since the nightmares had plagued him. Since he’d been forced to relive any part of his past. Yet tonight had been extremely violent for the wizard. 

_I really need to go to Pomfrey for some more sleep potion when I’m back at Hogwarts..._ Which wasn’t for another month and a half. 

He cursed the extended holiday breaks they implemented after the rebuild as he slipped from his bed and moved towards the kitchen. The clock that hung above the sink read eleven pm. Had he really only slept half an hour? Even for a man that normally went to bed well past midnight that was shocking. He sighed and shook his head, catching sight of his son’s owl flying towards the house. The wizard opened the window, allowing the creature to fly in and land on the table. 

“What do you have there Bails? My rejection letter no doubt.” He took the parchment gently from the owl’s beak and inclined his head towards it. His eyes scanned the paper and couldn’t stop the smile that had started to form. She’d accepted. She’d genuinely wanted to come along with them. 

He quickly fought back his own confusing emotions and put the letter in his pants pocket. Draco turned his attention to the owl currently perched on the kitchen counter and let a low chuckle out. 

“I don’t even know why I felt excited about it girl. Even with my feelings for her... There’s no way anything could happen between us. And she just finalized the divorce. Besides... It’s for the kids. All of it’s for the kids.” He sighed and scratched its head gently. “Why am I talking to an owl about this? It’s not like you understand what I mean anyway.”

Still, the bird nudged her owner’s hand lovingly and let out soft sympathetic coos. He smiled sadly at the bird and gave her one last pet. “Okay, off to the owlry you go. I’ve kept you outfar too long past your bedtime already.” 

•••

_Mudblood._ The word seemed brighter tonight than most and no amount of charms or scrubbing made the damned mark go away. It was all in her head and she knew it. She knew that no one else could notice it but... In the pale moonlight it burned itself into her retinas. 

She’d been honest in her response that everyone deserved a second chance. And truth be told? She genuinely never once blamed him for that night. It had been his aunt who had singled her out and done this to her. She still had no inkling as to why— but she had. 

Tears threatened to bubble over her lower lash line as she continued to scrub vigorously. So much so that her entire arm had become a soft red.  Why won’t it go away?!  Thankful Hugo and Rose had gone with Ginny for the weekend the female broke down in peace. She sunk to the floor, pulling her legs to her chest as she sobbed. Before she would have Ron to comfort her but given recent events and circumstances she refused to call him. So she did the next best thing. 

Her hand reached shakily for her wand. “Accio phone...” She took a ragged breath and dialed Pansy’s number. 

“Granger? It’s nearly two in the morning... What’s wrong?” The other’s voice was far from annoyed. In fact she sounded more worried than anything. There was a long pause on Hermione’s end before she spoke, her voice nothing more than a whisper. 

“It won’t stop. It won’t go away. Help...”

“Bloody... I’ll be there in ten. Don’t you dare move. Okay?” 

As soon as Pansy walked through the door Hermione was pulled to her side. Fifteen minutes turned into an hour and both currently sat on the floor of her kitchen, a tub of ice cream open as the other listened to her go on and on. 

“I’m sorry you had to deal with all of this tonight Pans... I would normally go through this with Ronald but—“

“Hush, Mione. Don’t you  _dare_ apologize for what you’re feeling. Ever. And I’d rather you call me and I be sitting here with you than that idiot.” She spat venom at the last part. Her dislike for Weasley more evident than before him and Hermione’s divorce.

A pause. A moment of contemplation before Hermione spoke again. “Me and the kids are going away with Draco and Scorpius this holiday. What if this happens again? Of any of them see if? If  he  sees it?” For some strange reason she didn’t want Draco to think he weak for her pain. 

The other had to fight back the smile at the thought of her two favorite people finally getting the chance to know each other better. They truly were meant for each other in her eyes. Instead she focused on comforting the witch currently stabbing a spoon at a half empty ice cream carton. 

“Hermione, first off, stop killing the ice cream. Secondly, I promise if you do none of them will think less of you. Especially not Draco. Don’t tell him I told you this but... He has moments like this too. Not just about his own mark but nightmares too. I can’t count the nights he’s called me or Blaise and we’ve actually had to stay with him the entire night until he fell asleep again.” A small pause as Pansy pulled her to her side in a small hug. “He’s changed. And so have you. You’re both broken and that’s more than valid with everything you’ve both been through. I promise on my life that he won’t judge you if it does happen. Now let’s get you into bed. You need sleep and a fresh start.”

“Okay...” 


	7. Chapter 7

Sunlight streamed through pastel blue curtains, crossing a sleeping figure and landing directly into eyes that had wanted nothing more than to stay closed for a few minutes more. Why had he let Astoria talk him into anything other than black out curtains when she was alive?  _Because you loved her you git._ The same way just a look from his son would guarantee they have another pet roaming the halls. He had been a sucker for both from day one. 

Draco groaned and sat up, stretching his back in a feline arc. This was one of those days he thanked Salazar that Scorpius was just as avid a sleeper as he was. It gave him time to get things gathered and ready. Today was the day the boy — and to an extent father — had been counting down for. At noon they were to depart and meet the Grangers at the station. (He had refused to say Weasley despite getting along rather well with every aside from Ronald. It was a spite thing at this point and he didn’t care much who knew.) After the meetup they were to all head off towards the muggle world and to the lake house that had been the Greengrass-Malfoy vacation spot since Astoria and Draco had been dating shortly after eighth year. This was also the first time since he had taken anyone aside from his former wife and his own mother to the spot. 

A pang of guilt ran slowly through his body. He knew Scorpius had understood. Hell, it had been his own idea! But he still couldn’t shake the feeling like he was almost erasing history. Even if he wasn’t. 

“Shit!” A coffee pot came crashing down on cold granite, the shattered glass the least of Draco’s worries in the moment. His sole concern was the scorching black liquid that had splashed along his left arm. In that instant he swore he felt the glamours begin to wear off.  _It’s in your head. All in your head Malfoy. No one sees the damned mark._ Yeah, but he did. It bore into his brain and seared his eyelids late at night. 

He let out a slew of curses, once again thankful his son had yet to wake, as he wiped carefully at the now burned skin before beginning to clear away the glass and what liquid had been left in the blasted container upon impact. Why had he give the house elves all freedom and a week off in the same go?  _Because you aren’t your father._ Thank Merlin for that. 

By the time everything had been cleaned and cleared away the older Malfoy could hear the sound of soft footsteps along the hardwood floors above. Just in time for breakfast— if Draco had made it this morning. 

“Dad? You look horrible.” 

“Oh how my offspring wounds me so!” Draco placed his hand over his heart in mock hurt, rolling his eyes. After getting the desired reaction from Scorpius he walked over to the fridge and rummaged through its contents. “I had a small accident if you must know. What do you want to eat?” 

“Was it serious?” Concern creeped into the younger male’s voice and it caused Draco’s heart to break ever so slightly. 

“No no. I just spilt some coffee on myself. That’s all. I promise I’m okay.” He took his son into his arms, kissing the top of his head. Ever since Astoria had died it was as if Scorpius had grown concerned with any little illness or injury that befell his father. Not that Draco blamed him. They’d thought nothing of his wife’s illness at first and that had proved graver than anything they could imagine. 

“In that case... can I have pizza?”

“Nice try boy. You’re having  _actual_ breakfast foods.” 

•••

_“I need your help, Pansy. I’m freaking out.”_

That one simple request had turned into a two hour scavenger hunt through Hermione’s bedroom. She’d been up since day break packing and unpacking just about every item of clothing she owned and both witches were now growing exhausted. Pansy more so than Hermione. 

“Granger! Calm down!” She took her friend by the shoulders, forcing the witch to stand still if not for a few seconds. “You’ve made a literal mess of your bedroom. If you really want to pack the best of the best? Let me handle that.”

“But—“

“No buts woman. You have children to go wake up and feed. Now go. Before I pack  my  clothes in there instead.”

Hermione’s eyes flew open wide as she looked her friend up and down. Pansy was known her form fitting black and green numbers. Even her jeans seemed to hug her a little tighter than most. Hermione simply didn’t have the confidence for such attire. 

“You wouldn’t!”

“Oh, I would. And we both know it — now go.” With a resolute  _hrmph_ Hermione walked briskly out of her room, leaving her wardrobe for the next week up to  _the_ Pansy Parkinson. The fear that gnawed at her core only slight. 

Upon arriving down to the kitchen she wasn’t surprised to see Rose and Hugo already awake and preparing their own breakfasts. Or, what could best be described as an attempt at breakfast. 

“I thought I told you no starting without me?” The siblings quickly pushed the ingredients behind their backs, offering innocent smiles even though they both knew they had been caught. 

“We wanted to surprise you.”

“Yeah. The elves in the kitchens at school have been giving us lessons on cooking with magic. But we’ve also been watching videos on how to do it like in the muggle world.” 

Their words melted her heart but she still stood firm, shooing them away from the kitchen counter. “I appreciate it guys. Really. But this is still something I would rather you have me at least supervise. Okay?” 

There was a silence that descended among the small family. One she knew all too well. Her children were thinking and that never seemed to lead to anything good lately. Hermione placed her bowl of flour and cinnamon concoction on the counter and sat down in front of them. “Whatcha thinking about?”

“Will you stop loving us like you did Dad?” Rose’s voice came out quiet, almost as if she were scared of the answer. Hermione felt her heart shatter in her chest. 

“Oh baby girl... I could  never  stop loving you or your brother!” She reached out and placed a stray strand of hair behind her daughter’s ear. “And please don’t think anything that’s happened is because I stopped loving your father. A part of me always will. But sometimes... People do things. And the things they do hurt us to the point that we can’t over look them. And we simply... grow apart from them. Me and your father grew apart. But there was never a lack of love there, okay?”  _At least not on my end._

The children simply nodded and Hermione pulled them in tightly, wishing for the hundredth time since they had been born that she didn’t have to let them go ever. 

“You wanna know something, guys?” Pansy’s voice broke the tension and there were tears glistening in her own dark chocolate hues. “Your mother has to be the only person I’ve seen capable of holding more love than anyone else in this world. Wizard, witch, or muggle. She loved your father more than I have seen anyone love their partner. Aside from another dear friend of mine. And she loves you two more than anything in this world.” 

Her words had been truth. The only person aside from Hermione she’d seen capable of such a powerful love had been Draco. It almost made her envious as she had watched him practically worship the ground Astoria walked on. How she had wanted something like that. But when she had seen the irreparable damage Astoria’s death had caused him... And the way Hermione had been shattered by Ron’s deceit... She found herself glad she was single. No one to love like that meant no one to completely and utterly break her at any given time when something undoubtedly happens to ruin it. The only ones Hermione and Draco had loved more than their partners were their children and they were the only things keeping the two going.  _Those two really are meant for each other._ Especially given the truth she knew about the wizard’s feelings about Hermione. And if they were once capable of loving someone that hard ... Maybe they were still capable of it now. 


End file.
